


Warverse: Killer Paint Job

by WishingStarInAJar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Again, F/M, Fondling, Fuck to Survive, Hypergade Can Kick Serious Ass, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rewind Survives Getting ASSassinated By Offering His Ass - AGAIN, Sanscest - Freeform, Sexual Frustration, Size Difference, Threatening Atmosphere, Thwarted Murder Attempt, Wall Sex, Warverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: Once more, Rewind barely survives another attack in Warverse's hostile battleground island. This time a female assassin has it out for him, an assassin who isn't all that fond of art by the looks of it. At least not when it literally gets in her eyes. Whoops. Can Rewind calm her down enough to not be killed her or has his luck in Warverse finally run out?A gift for BlvdCharms!
Relationships: Rewind/Hypergade, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Warverse: Killer Paint Job

**Author's Note:**

> *Credits:*  
> Warverse is an Alternate Universe and comic created by ToxicToxicities, and tells the story of monsters and humans who survived the Fall, the historic event following the collision of all existing Undertale AUs at the hand of Error and a mysterious newcomer. Anarchy has taken over this new universe, war and violence raging like a hell's inferno. Will the survivors of the Fall succumb to the chaos or will they rise above it?
> 
> Hypergade belongs to BlvdCharms. 
> 
> Rewind (Sans) belongs to me.

Another day, another wall to defile. It’s the same old song but a good old song nonetheless; Rewind didn’t mind it too much. It was better than getting into trouble because around here, such meant death or losing a limb or two. He rather not.

He walked down the long alley while inspecting all the available walls, having yet to pick one. The black backpack with a bright yellow wasp drawn onto it hung from his shoulder, open and showing a few cans of spray paint inside of it, his arsenal of today. Like always he had his tunes to accompany him, the headphones hardly leaving his skull these days.

Now… which wall has the best light in this dank place, he wondered as he shook the can he held, the ticking sound it created soothing. He shook it to the rhythm of his music’s beat, something a little slower than the usual for the early morning.

He eyed a wall that piqued his interest, taking in the available space on it until something drew his attention away. It was barely noticeable, but something was moving at the edge of his one-eyed vision and it was coming his way fast. His grip on the spray can tightened as he anxiously waited before looking to who or whatever was approaching him, locking gazes with someone leaping out of the shadows. Their face was partially shrouded behind a mask and inside a hood, their two colored eye lights flaring green and purple. But what caught his gaze the most was the shine of metal, the blade they held catching the light falling in from above.

_Shit._

He flung his arm up and pressed down the nozzle to unleash a spray of paint at the assailant’s face in a measly attempt to defend himself, coloring their pale bone a rather bright light blue when they came far too close for comfort.

The leather-clad skeleton sputtered behind their mask and clenched their sockets shut when the paint blinded them, cursing loudly while they grabbed for their face. “Shit! What the _fuck_ \--?!” they shrieked angrily, the rather large knife they held dropping onto the floor with a loud ringing and clatter.

That voice… It’s a fucking woman? Fuck, she’s taller than him!

Rewind shook off the surprise and quickly stomped his foot down onto the discarded blade to drag it towards him and kick it away behind him, somewhere far behind him so it was out of the spray-painted skeleton’s reach. His pouncer was furiously rubbing their sockets while still swearing up a storm; yeah, that must sting quite a bit… but then she came at him with a knife drawn. She had this coming.

He stepped away as he put the can inside his backpack and summoned the only actual weapon he possessed, the ridiculously large scissors materializing into existence. He grabbed it by one of the handles to aim the sharp pointy end at the female skeleton’s throat, saying with a hint of annoyance,” I don’t know what you’ve heard, but the back entrance is for friends only.”

She froze in her attempt to rub the paint out of her sockets when she heard him talking, her sockets squinting and blinking wildly, but her eye lights were on the scissor blades when she was able to make them out through the blurriness. She rose her blue-stained hands to hold them up, slouching a little in her posture as her eye lights were irritated by the stinging paint.

Rewind took a better look at her, the monster dressed in rather tight leather, a corset and a trenchcoat, the hood pointy and casting a shadow over her face. Her color palette was a mixture of black and greys and muted hints of purple; most probably so she could blend better in the shadows. The light blue paint really stood out like a sore thumb, though.

“Blue is not a good look on you,” he smirked, actually finding it funny. She, on the other hand, was not as amused.

Her held up hands balled into fists as an angry scowl became visible through the paint, his little joke not appreciated. Neither was the weird weapon pointing at her neck.

“Watch it,” he warned when gravel crisped underneath her heels as she shifted her weight, the tall skeletal woman slowly standing more upright. He reached into his backpack with his free hand to blindly take out another can, quickly checking which color he got before saying from behind his respirator,” I’ve got baby pink and I’m not afraid to use it.”

“There’s something seriously wrong with you,” she bit angrily, causing him to shrug after he was done eyeing the spray can with the light pink label.

“Says the one who came at me from behind with a big ass knife. Quite a lovely way of saying hello and how’d you do, isn’t it?” he asked as he sized her up, quietly wondering about the reason behind the failed sneak attack. His brother used to say that strangers are friends you haven’t met yet, and though he used to chuckle at it, Rewind did like that thought. But around here, in the Battleground…? Strangers are enemies you haven’t made yet.

Her sudden lashing out at the blades of his scissors caught him by surprise after he was distracted by memories of his lost brother, his scissors almost knocked out of his hand by her attempt to disarm him. Shit, she’s fast and nimble, obviously trained… unlike him. 

Rewind stumbled to not lose his only proper weapon when its weight catapulted to the right after she pushed it away with the flat of her hand, managing to keep a hold on the enormous scissors. He spun around and threw the can he held up into the air, avoiding her grabbing during the spin by pure luck. He took hold of his long weapon with both hands to separate the blades with a quick yank after he regained his balance, thrusting the open weapon towards the woman.

She was light on her feet when she dove back to not get caught between the crossed blades, expecting he was going to either stab or cleave her in half… until the scissors snapped shut and the sharp sound of crunching metal rang through the air. There was a sharp hiss of escaping air that accompanied the crunch before an explosion of baby pink paint erupted from between the slightly parted scissor blades. It sprayed in every direction, the crushed can coating the scissors and two skeletons with splatters of paint… especially her.

The spray and splatters came at her like a shower, pink blobs and flecks hitting the dark leather and already blue painted face of the monster, causing her to shield her sockets by raising her arms. “You motherffffucker!” she shrieked from behind her crossed arms, her purple and green eye lights flaring within her squinting and twitching sockets.

Seems that distraction worked well enough. Time to go! 

Rewind bolted the moment the spray died off and the can dropped to the ground, paint dripping from the ends of his scissors. He needs to get out of this area and fast; he can put up a fight and won’t shy away from one if the odds seem decent, but here and with her? No, that crazy angry woman is skilled; he won’t stand a chance… And he prefers to return home to Snares in one piece.

Quickly, some different music. He reached for his music player safely tucked away in the deep pocket of his pants to switch to some fast-paced music so he can use his time-altering ability to speed himself up, though he didn't get the chance. 

The heel driving into his back was a painful jab which made him trip with a stifled wince, his baby pink colored escape completely shot with one anger-fueled kick after the female skeleton sprinted after him. He tried to steady himself by using the scissors as a cane to not take a tumble but he lost the support with another well-placed kick from his fuming attacker. She grabbed him by his hoodie to yank him backward before sucker-punching his barely visible face, knocking him onto the ground.

“You think this is a joke?!” she asked from behind the blue and pink stained cloth she hid her identity behind, kicking at his face for some payback. The upper strap of his black and yellow respirator snapped when she kicked against it, the mouth cover falling off and dangling around his neck, the one-eyed skeleton dizzy from the initial punch. He raised his hands to defend himself when she reached down and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hoisting him up before slamming his back against the nearby wall.

Oh fuck, she’s stronger than she looks!

His backpack fell to the ground after it slipped down his shoulder, all the cans and brushes it held spilling across the pavement and rolling away while he emitted a pained wheeze and grabbed for her wrist and hand to pry his shirt loose from her grip. He already lost his scissors when her fist met his face, the magical weapon dematerializing and out of his reach. Shit, how’s he going to get out of this one?

He glared back at her before he raised his hands in surrender and said when she lifted her fist for another punch,” listen, listen! You obviously can kick my ass, bravo, good on you! But I am not in the mood to die tonight and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to either.”

She gave him a flat look when he spoke of her not wanting to die, as if he was actually capable of accomplishing such, but he ignored it. 

“So let’s calm the fuck down and talk about it. Why are you even after me? I got nothing on me except for paint,” he continued before his golden eye light fluttered over her and a hesitant little grin tugged on the corner of his mouth. “Well, you do now too--” He flinched when that joke obviously didn’t land right and she threateningly raised her fist higher. “-- _But that’s not the point_ ,” he quickly added, not really regretting what he said. Still, he wants answers, and to live, so he best push back with making silly remarks. “The point is, you attacked me and I want to know why, so help a pal out?”

Her paint-covered sockets continued to squint and twitch as she glared at him. “It’s just business.”

Business…? Those are bounty hunter words. _Shit_. “You were paid to off me? Seriously?” he asked before he dropped his head back and sighed through a groan. “Fucking great, just what I needed… So, who did I piss off?”

“Someone who is willing to pay for your stupid rainbow ass.”

He looked at her with a slow blink, seeming unimpressed with her answer. “Very informative… Do you know how many monsters want my ass?” Figuratively and literally. There were a few so any guesses he’d make were still unconfirmed guesses. Not that it mattered if she actually manages to do her job. “But let’s say, hypothetically, if someone were to bribe you, what would you say your price is?”

She looked at him in disbelief before she smirked. “Nothing you can afford.”

“You’re not wrong. You see, I don’t have anything; I live in a fucking tent. I only got myself…. If that’s an option. Is it an option? Are you okay with guys who are shorter than you?”

He’d rather not get tangled up in this sort of mess, but it worked before when he was jumped by Dream and Defiance and nearly strangled to death. He didn’t offer himself then, it was Dream’s idea to have him fuck for his life, but it is why he is still alive to this day. Pleasing that twisted thirsty mofo and his intimidatingly hot buddy was a wild ride… But it seems the lady pinning him to the wall didn’t share that sentiment; she looked pissed. 

“Do I look like a slut to you?!” she said offended in his face after grabbing for his shirt with the other hand, almost raising him up from the ground. He really needs to stop pissing her off because Wonder Woman here could easily break him like a damn toothpick if she gets angrier than she already is. 

Pink really doesn’t suit her… False advertising at its finest.

“Well, I don’t think you’d go out to dinner with me, now would you? Not that I am asking you out,” he quickly made clear, the hem of his shirt cutting into his back and neck as she held him up by it. “I don’t have any fucking money for that bullshit.”

A forced laugh sounded behind the cloth hiding her nose cavity and mouth. “Stars, you really are a pussy.”

“Oohh, ouch, pounding the pussy a little too hard with that fierce jab of yours,” he said monotone before he raised his hands and continued smugly in an attempt to save himself,” alright then, I’ve got another offer. I spare you, you spare me. How about it? 

“You serious...?” The female skeleton snerked in disbelief. “You’re the one cornered, pal.”

He cast a quick glance around before he pulled his shoulders up and nodded. “Can’t argue with that. But come on… This first meeting of ours doesn’t need to end with dust and blood. You know I’m not a bad guy; like you said, I’m a pussy. Could have turned you into a kebab with my scissors but instead I turned you… uuh… pink. Heck, I even made you laugh… Fake, sure, but still a laugh. That counts for something, right?” 

“Oh my fucking Creator, do you ever shut up?” she frustratingly moaned and pressed her fists harder against his chest, pinning him more firmly against the wall. She tilted her head when her glaring got interrupted by one of her sockets clenching shut, the other soon following as they twitched in irritation. Seems the paint really got to her. Is this why she hasn’t finished the job yet?

Rewind observed for a moment before he sighed and released her wrists, reaching for his back pocket while he continued to dangle by his shirt, his back pressed against the wall.

She noticed. “What are you grabbing for?” she asked anxiously, her blue and pink colored sockets barely open. “Drop it!”

He held up a piece of cloth, colorful with various smudges of paint which had long since dried up and tinted the cloth. “Oh no, a hanky. The most deadly weapon in the world. Whatever shall we do?” he mocked and shook both his hands as if childishly scared, obviously laying it on thick. He snorted before holding it out to her. “Here.” He rolled his eye light when she eyed it with suspicion and pushed it against her chest. “Just fucking use it. Don’t make this shit awkward, okay?”

Her hesitation was incredibly thick when the old rag was pressed against her chest, seeming to contemplate the offer and perhaps compare the good and the bad. There were plenty of risks involved so he doesn’t blame her for taking her time to think about it, but can she do that without pinning him to the damn wall?

She finally lowered him before she accepted the cloth and started to wipe her sockets with it, the fingers of one hand digging painfully into Rewind’s shoulder to quietly tell him to not fucking move or make an escape attempt. He watched her try and clean her face after he leaned against the wall, a little too relaxed perhaps but he isn’t in the mood for a fight. He just wants to get this over with, hopefully talk it out. She seems receptive enough… so far.

“You, uhh, you missed a spot,” he commented after she pulled her mask down and scrubbed her bone cheeks with the cloth. He tapped the bridge of his nose to show what he meant, the rag not doing a good job at removing the semi-dry blue paint while the pink got smudged here and there. He shook his head when she missed the spot he pointed out, sighing once more before he leaned in to get it for her. “Right there, hold still,” he muttered after she flinched at him coming closer and touching her face, his finger rubbing over the blotch of paint to wipe it away… with not much success. “I’ve got some turpentine in my bag, if that helps. It’s nasty smelling stuff but…”

His voice trailed off when he noticed the distance between them grew smaller, his hand slowly lowering. She caught him by surprise when she suddenly dove forward and her teeth clacked and scraped against his, smothering him and pushing him back against the wall.

Oh, okay, that’s unexpected! 

He pressed a hand against the brickwork he was pinned against, uncertain of what was happening or how it happened. She was going for it, her skeletal kisses fiery; was she venting her frustration like this? Did his kindness and unwillingness to fight confuse her, maybe jostle her morals a bit? He had no idea, but what he did know was that this is happening and he better give into it if he wants to live. He best not say anything that might second-guess herself.

Now, he won’t apologize for spraying paint into her eye sockets; after all, she attacked him first. But he’ll be nice enough to answer her peculiar advances and deepen her kisses. He reached for her face to cup it into his hands when their tongues danced, though she smacked them warningly away with a disapproving moan, not trusting him. Fine, he won’t touch her then… not yet at least. 

The taste of alcohol was on her tongue, an unexpected flavor for someone who killed for a living.

Rewind pulled back ever so slightly, asking quietly as her breath brushed against his teeth with heated little pants,” what’s your name?” He won’t expect an answer but he would like to know who he is dealing with, if she was willing.

Reluctance tainted her doing, her eye lights which glowed purple and green before having turned white and resting on his chin rather than his only visible eye. Her hands continued to grip his hoodie, still applying pressure against his chest to keep him where he was while the paint-stained cloth remained clutched in a fist. “Hypergade,” she answered, her face staying close to his.

“Hi,” he smirked, feeling a little awkward about the strange and misplaced introduction, especially towards someone who tried to stab him in the back. “I’m Rewind.”

“I know,” she whispered before she leaned back in, her hands wandering downward when they returned to kissing each other. The rag was discarded when she stuck her hands under his turtleneck shirt, her fingers gliding across the pale skin of his stomach. He flinched at the touch though calmed down a little when he heard her say and her hands reached behind him,” Just making sure you don’t have any more weapons on you.”

“Sure, sure,” he grinned as he knew she was partially lying, though he could feel his nerves tense up. He bet she has all sorts of weapons strapped to her person, maybe even able to summon them like he can summon his scissors. But it is a good thing that he isn’t as armed to the teeth, or else this makeout session would be hella awkward and over quickly.

Seems she was satisfied enough to not find any weapons tucked away, their kissing growing a little more sloppy. Tongues pushed and swirled against each other, heated up by their hot breaths. Rewind kept his hands off her, holding them aloft as if locked in an eternal surrender pose; he rather not piss her off while his tongue is in her mouth. That seems like a terrible idea.

Her fingers hooked behind the belt loops at the front of his pants before she tugged on them and she tilted her body to the left, spinning herself and him around to switch positions. His hands landed against the wall this time to keep himself up after she took his place, the female skeleton leaning back while she kept him inside her hood to not break their deep kissing. 

When one of her legs brushed between his legs, Rewind had to stop himself from nudging her leg away or retract, not used to female monsters making a move on him; it’s been so long ago. Aah, this is scary…. A killer is getting intimate with him and all he worries about is that she’ll chop his dick off if he makes the wrong move. He needs to relax… He can do this. It surely isn’t the first time and it better not be the last.

He swallowed and finally lay a hand on her, placing it lightly on her hip so see if she’d object. Nothing. Good, good, no blade held at his crotch just yet; a very good sign. He had to stand somewhat on his toes to reach her as his hand wandered upward and his tongue dragged down her chin to the front of her throat, nipping at her skin. Her hands cupped around his head to guide him in quiet encouragement, the cyclops still uncertain what exactly was driving her. He _really_ shouldn’t question it… Instead, he focused on undoing her trench coat and the shirt underneath, at least the first few buttons until the corset she wore wouldn’t allow him any further. 

Her breasts were soft and fit well in his hand after he slipped a hand into her partially opened tops and the bra she wore, his thumb brushing over the soft plump nipple. It brought forth a twitch that went through her whole body, the audible breath she released spurring him on. His tongue wandered further down, leaving a trail of nips and licks on her collarbone, her exposed skin and the heart-shaped pendant resting in her cleavage, his mouth searching for what his hand was eagerly fondling. His tongue and teeth replaced his fingers, pinching the sensitive knob gently before he suckled on her breast, some baby pink paint on his cheek smearing across the side of her other breast he teased and massaged.

He would consider this heaven if the constant reminders that he was still in danger didn’t plague him. But that didn’t take away that he was trying to enjoy himself, just like she seemed to enjoy herself. Her cheekbones were colored with a multicolored blush, green tinting her right cheek and purple her left. Her gloved hands were still caressing the back of his skull and eyepatch and one of her legs was slowly brushing up his, her inner thigh pressing against his hip and staying there to draw him close.

She was in charge with her silent urging and so her wish was his command. Anything to stay alive… and get on her good side.

Her weight nearly rested on his upper leg, the female skeleton using it as an improvised stool even though the wall was her support and her other foot stayed planted onto the ground. She was grinding; he felt the motion and the warmth of her crotch through the layers of clothing, dry humping him with a rolling of her hips while he played with her breasts. She was turned on and that alone was enough for him to feel a little safer.

Rewind regretfully released her breast to reach for the front of her leather pants, eager to undo it and push it somewhat down her hips. She obliged after she tore herself away from working against his leg, even reaching for his pants to unbutton and unzip it. She didn’t reach in, however, leaving him to tend to it himself, either due to the lack of trust or simply because she didn’t care about what he wanted. She instead pushed those tight leather pants further down her hips before she turned around and placed her hands against the wall, peering past the edge of her hood at him.

She was still wearing her underwear, lovely black against her pale skin and embracing her soft behind. He admired it for a moment, taking in the curves and how the leather hugged her thighs, the lower part of her trench coat brushed aside. This was a clear invitation, even more so when she bent further forward and kept eye contact with him, bringing her behind closer to him.

Killer woman is hot when lusting… shit.

Rewind shook the befuddled haze off before he threw a quick glance around, the alleyway quiet and deserted. It was just them. Good, no more surprise attacks would be appreciated. 

He reached around to blindly search for her front, his fingers tracing the fine fabrics of her panties while his other hand returned to cupping one of her breasts, rolling the stiff nipple between his fingers while he nuzzled her back. He pushed the black lingerie aside to feel the warm wetness and expose her heat, caressing her arousal and making her shudder. The sensation made her rise on her toes, bringing herself up a little higher to feel his fingers better. Her pants prevented her from spreading her legs and open herself up to him, but there was no need for such; she was wet and slippery when he pushed a finger between the flushed lips.

Was she in heat or--? No, he told himself he shouldn’t question it, though the thought that he somehow got her going was rather exciting, and promising. She was obviously not in heat, though, he knows the signs. No, she was just horny for some reason, and so was he thanks to all this.

The quiet moan which escaped her when he slowly pushed a finger into her and caressed the sensitive clit with his thumb was the starting signal, her hips rolling once more to meet his testing strokes. Her womanhood was cupped in his hand and braced by the black underwear she still wore, her wetness spreading with each back and forth motion of his finger. The little noises she made and the warmth wrapping around his finger made him hard, his erection partially confined inside his pants. He pressed the bulge against her perked-up behind while he fingered her, needing to stand tall while arching over her, their size differences only slightly complicating the desired position.

He pumped his finger rapidly into her before joining it with another, burying them knuckle-deep into her to caress the sensitive walls and little spots. So wet… He liked the soft sounds his fingerfucking created, silently wishing it was something else than his fingers. Would she let him? Is she planning it, or wanting it? Her sighs of pleasure appeared to lean towards it.

Her shudders were enticing, the moving of her hips hypnotizing. The rubbing of her bare ass cheeks against his bulge teased him mercilessly, his throbbing hardness pressing between them. He only needed to part the front of his pants a little further to free himself, wanting to feel her soft skin rather than the inside of his pants.

His fingering didn’t cease when he wormed his cock between her pressed together thighs, his hard arousal trembling at the slick feeling of her wetness when it brushed against her steaming heat. His fingers entered and left her slit with feverish thrusts as he took it all in, listening to her silent cries.

He’s going to stick his dick in crazy, isn’t he? Best not regret it.

His erection continued to slip between her thighs as he slowly thrust against her, rubbing her natural lube all over his length. The pale golden head of his cock was shiny with her juices when he spread her soft lips with his fingers to prepare her, opening her up. She seemed ready, her hips arching towards him in want. He accepted the quiet invitation with a deep breath of courage before he pushed his throbbing erection into her, his knees shaking at the tightness which squeezed him. _F-fuck_ , that felt good.

The wheeze he suppressed was swallowed down before he released it as a long shuddering breath, needing to get his act together. It was once again time to fuck to survive, his life depending on her pleasure. It was already a miracle Hypergade allowed this and was also into it, her wetness betraying she was hungry for his, well… cock. A scary compliment but he’ll take it.

He started to work against her, slow at first to spread her further before going a little faster, taking her just like she quietly wanted, her huffs and moans spurring him on. Her thighs shook each time his front and her behind collided with dampened slaps, her breasts jiggling while he held her tightly by her hips for leverage. 

So warm, and wet, and hot, and slippery, and just everything. It’s been a while he fucked a woman, especially one with a biobody. He remembers the little differences, though he couldn’t make up his mind on what feels better: actual flesh, ecto or this magical fake flesh. Whatever, it’s tight and warm, that’s all that matters. As long as he survives this and she won’t collect whatever bounty he has on his head, all this won’t matter. He’ll go back to either his tent or his friend’s couch and forget this ever happened. He’s sure she’d agree after she lets him go. Or well, he hoped she’d agree and never speak of this again.

Meeting her again is going to be so awkward, if they ever will. It was the same with Dream and Defiance; hella weird each time he sees them. Fuck that smug grin of the crazy short guy…

He grunted at the mental image after he pushed hard into her, her soft moans bringing him back to where he should be. His respirator and headphones dangled around his neck and swayed or bounced with each thrust, the small skeleton picking up the pace to not displease his, well, hopefully-no-longer-killer. She hasn’t said a word yet, and neither had he, not wanting to step on her toes. Probably for the best.

He pounded her the best his could, the slippery walls of her heat hugging his cock tightly to claim the whole girth each time it buried into her, She was still bent over, her hands against the wall to keep herself up while she stood with slightly bent legs so he could properly fuck her. She pushed against him to apply more oomph with each thrust made, fucking herself with his member.

They went at it for a while in this position, their little corner of the deserted alleyway filled with the whispers of pleasure, though it seemed she grew bored of it or simply had something better in mind. She pulled away and let his cock slip free from her hot confines without a warning, stretching herself up against the wall with a long breath of satisfaction before she turned around to face him. He stared at her, her breasts and flushed heat exposed in the shadows while she seemed to contemplate what to do next, her white eye lights fluttering over him.

Blue and pink paint still stained her cheeks and sockets but less so than before after she managed to scrub some off with the rag he had offered. It was her blush which were the more dominant colors on her face.

He didn’t wait for her urgings or demands this time around, knowing the look she carried; she wanted more, the female skeleton not done yet. He brushed up against her to give the bare spot between her breasts a little lick, not having the lips to kiss her skin. He slowly bent through his knees, bringing his face further down until his fingers hooked behind her already undone pants to pull them down. 

His yellow-tinted tongue dipped in between her glistening folds, lapping at her arousal to keep her stimulated while he slowly took off her boot, feeling her legs tremble and shake from his teasing. He suckled hard on her while dragging his tongue across and between her flushed lips, enjoying the taste while he blindly removed only one of her legs from her leather pants. 

When done with partially undressing her, he nipped her pussy one last time before he stood up, slowly wiping his mouth off while he locked eyes with her. He saw it; she was coy, a small tugging on the corners of her mouth but what burned the brightest in her blue and pink colored sockets was lust. She wants to be fucked and he will definitely do so.

He lifted the leg he removed from her pants, his fingers digging into her soft behind before he heaved her up against the wall in one swoop. She hooked her legs around him for support when he pinned her against the wall, ankles crossing and locking him in place. 

Rewind pushed back into her with ease once she was comfortable enough and he was able to carry her, the angle she was in allowing him to go deep… and hard. He didn’t delay once he felt her slippery warmth encase him once more, pumping into her. He broke eye contact to look at the wiggling of her breasts before watching his cock part her lush purple and green lips time and time again, his respirator and headphones still hanging around his neck. They swayed in rhythm of his thrusts, just like her body did against the wall.

Oh yes, she was loving this. Look at the little paint splattered assassin; she was coiling in ecstasy while still trying to keep her composure and make as little noise as possible. Whoever passed the entrance and exit of this alleyway, they will never know that someone was getting fucked in the shadows.

“Harder,” she whispered through a moan, her legs clenching tighter around his waist. The request made Rewind swallow and double his efforts, feeling he was close to release. Was she though? She was sopping wet. “Harder,” she repeated more desperately and pressed the back of her hood and head against the wall, her hands gripping his face more tightly.

His chin dug against her chest bone, his flustered cheeks embraced by her hands and breasts, his every pant fogging up the silver of the heart-shaped locket she wore. He rocked her against the wall as he pierced her heat with firm and hard but short thrusts, making her drip. He gripped her thigh hard while his other hand stayed firmly planted against the wall, her bouncing weight resting on his hips.

“Ohh fuck,” was all she whimpered when she huddled up between him and the wall, her heels digging into his behind as she pulled her legs up with the tensing of her muscles. She shuddered as she came, the moan she released a little whiny as if she didn’t dare to let it out, her orgasm followed by a flush which tingled his still buried cock with increasing warmth and wetness. 

He groaned at the sensation and the thought that he made her cum, the woman who was willing to skewer him with a knife; it’s fucking crazy… And speaking of fucking, he didn’t stop. He continued and made her whimper some more while he brought himself closer to his own climax, huffing in exhaustion. He filled her up within seconds, his face and moan buried away into her cleavage while his cock throbbed deep inside of her, gushing and coating her insides with the hot goop. 

A heavy swallow before he slowly pulled out, his cum dripping onto the pavement between his feet. He panted while he tried to catch his breath after he removed himself from her pillowy lumps of flesh, somewhat daring to look at her.

Hypergade uncoiled her legs from around him to stand on her own two feet, careful to not step in anything unsavory as she put her pants and boot back on. She was flustered but she wasn’t on the defense either, no longer looking murderous or irritated. She sighed, though, when she saw the pink splatters of paint on her armor and clothes while she made herself decent, the annoyed sound forcing Rewind take a step back to not stand too close to her.

“It seems you could afford your stupid rainbow ass after all,” she said with a flat tone in her voice, not mocking him but neither was she praising him.

He wanted to ask her what changed her mind but he wasn’t even sure if he was off the hook just yet. This is the Battleground… It would come as no surprise if she were to throw a knife between his sockets at this very moment. Luckily for him, she didn’t as she buttoned up her trench coat and looked around, her gaze drawn to the spray cans littering the ground.

She bent down and grabbed for his backpack to pull it closer, searching for something until she stood back up and stepped over a few cans, leaving behind a confused looking Rewind. “I’m taking this.” She held up the turpentine bottle as she walked away, the paint-covered rag he offered her earlier held in her other hand.

He blinked as he looked after her, dumbfounded by her sudden leave. Sure, not like he needs those… But if that’s all she’s taking, he won’t complain. It could have been his life, after all. He smirked as he thought about asking her before making the decision and called after her,” we good then?”

“You’re not dead, are you?”

“Only on the inside,” he smugly remarked, not exactly lying.

“Then we good.”

Rewind shook his head before he kneeled down to gather his things, still watching her from the corner of his only socket. He got real lucky there… Though hopefully, she won’t come after him anymore, the little miss assassin, at least not with the intent to take his life. Otherwise, he’ll color her a different color than pink or blue… _Red won’t suit her either_ , he thought as he pulled his headphones back on, having survived another day in this terrible place.


End file.
